1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security and tracking device for monitoring the location and status of vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today, there are hundreds of thousands of rental vehicles in use each day, including rental automobiles, trucks, vans, trailers, and construction equipment. Everyday, some of these vehicles are stolen or used in ways that exceed the limitations set forth in their rental agreements. Their misuse and misappropriation costs rental companies and their insurance carriers millions of dollars every year.
To address this problem, individuals and companies use xe2x80x9cvehicle security devicesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctracking devices.xe2x80x9d Vehicle security devices include alarms and theft-deterrent devices that interfere with the functioning of the vehicle when tampering with the vehicle is detected. There are hundreds of different types of vehicle security devices on the market today. However, rental companies generally object to the cost of the device, cost of the installation, and cost of vehicle downtime while installation is being completed. In addition, companies are concerned about preserving the vehicle""s warranty. Such warranties can be voided if the vehicle""s wiring harness has been spliced. Another problem with existing vehicle security devices is that few of the devices are passive and the renter has the responsibility of activating the device. This can be self-defeating since vehicles are occasionally misappropriated by the renter. Finally, none of the vehicle security devices on the market today can indicate if the rent vehicle is being used somewhere beyond the agreed geographic range.
Also currently available are tracking systems, which allow the location of a vehicle to be monitored. Tracking systems typically have high unit costs and installation costs. Current tracking systems are powered by the vehicles electrical system, which means that installation requires splicing into a switched circuit in the vehicle""s wiring harness. Any mishap with the wiring harness can lead to very expensive system failures of the vehicle. In addition, current tracking units are very expensive due to their complexity.
A need exists for a more economical and efficient method of tracking the status of a vehicle. It would be desirable for the tracking system to be mobile or very easy to install, so that the tracking system can be moved from one vehicle to another. It is an object and goal to provide an economical tracking system that is portable and can be moved from vehicle to vehicle. It is an additional object and goal to provide a tracking system that is tamper resistant to prevent thieves from disabling the tracking system and monitors other status criteria, such as a time of vehicle operation, in addition to geographic status.
In order to meet one or more of these goals, the present invention advantageously provides a system and method of monitoring a vehicle.
The present invention advantageously provides a self-monitoring vehicle alert system. The self-monitoring alert system preferably includes a memory, a microprocessor, a data entry device, a transceiver, a power source, and a home base unit. The memory is used for storing a preselected reference status for a monitored vehicle and is integral to the monitored vehicle. The preselected reference status includes data related to a condition of the monitored vehicle within which condition the monitored vehicle is to be maintained. The microprocessor is integral to the monitored vehicle and is in communication with the memory. The data entry device is adapted to input an actual status of vehicle activity to the microprocessor such that the microprocessor automatically compares the actual status to the preselected reference status to determine an occurrence of difference. The transceiver is capable of communicating a signal via a communication system to the home base unit. The transceiver is integrated with the microprocessor such that information is passed between the transceiver and the microprocessor. The transceiver is activated by the microprocessor to send the actual status of vehicle activity to the home base unit upon determination by the microprocessor of the occurrence of difference. The power source is for providing power to the self-monitoring vehicle alert system. The home base unit, which is remote from the monitored vehicle, is for receiving the signal sent by the transceiver, so that further action can be taken, if needed. Further actions can include attempting to control the vehicle so that the vehicle is returned to operation within the preselected reference status.
The present invention also advantageously provides a method of monitoring a vehicle. One preferred embodiment of the present invention preferably includes determining a criteria, or preselected reference status, in which the vehicle is allowed to be operated within. The criteria is compared to an actual status of the vehicle to determine if the vehicle is being operated as allowed. If the vehicle is not being operated as allowed, then the monitoring system transmits a signal to a home base unit, where the system is being remotely monitored. From there, it can be determined what further actions are necessary to return the operation of the vehicle back to its allowed operational criteria.